Hetalia Monster High
by N.Skellington
Summary: Não tem nada a ver com o anime, eu só tive preguiça de mudar o nome. Também não tem as personagens do livro e do desenho, é tudo original... por assim dizer. Leiam, vocês vão gostar.
1. Chapter 1

Ah... Hetalia Monster High, o melhor internato para monstros dos Estados Unidos. Lá estavam os filhos dos monstros mais famosos e ricos do mundo. Um bom exemplo eram os primos Jean Martinez, Celine Fleurdelamort e Duncan Drácula, os herdeiros da mais fina alta sociedade vampira. Outro bom exemplo era Clara del Mont, o mais novo prodígio do mundo bruxo. Também tínhamos os irmãos Amy e Douglas Longclaw (súcubo e íncubo), Dylan Mooneyes (lobisomem), Cornélia White (górgona) e vários outros. Tudo especial e cuidadosamente supervisionado pelo diretor Drogo e sua esposa Libéria, o casal de centauros.

O primeiro dia de aula era sempre o mais espalhafatoso, os alunos chegavam aos montes, faziam mais bagunça que o normal e todos se misturavam procurando os amigos. Então ninguém notou quando os gêmeos Jack e Jéssica chegaram.

Os dois eram frankensteins, altos, tinham a pele meio esverdeada e os olhos eram castanhos. Jack tinha o cabelo curto enquanto Jéssica tinha duas tranças longas, mas ambos eram cheios de costuras e remendos. Não eram ricos como o resto dos alunos, mas não pareciam. Afinal nenhum dos alunos (tirando os vampiros) pareciam ricos.

Os gêmeos andaram em direção do diretor e ele os levou até seus quartos, mas é claro que aproveitou para mostrar a escola.

-Vocês vão adorar o Hetalia Monster High. – ele disse abrindo caminho pela multidão. – temos praticamente de tudo aqui, não vai demorar para vocês se sentirem em casa.

O diretor mostrou o lago, as quadras, algumas salas de aula, a biblioteca e o laboratório. Eles não notaram, mas duas meninas os observavam. Uma estava visivelmente curiosa, a outra estava enojada. A curiosa era Celine, a vampira mais charmosa da escola, e a enojada era Clara.

-Que nojo. – a bruxa disse fazendo uma careta.

-Do quê? – Celine perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Jack.

-Frankensteins. Tem coisa mais nojenta que eles?

-Clara, você nem conhece eles.

-Não preciso pra saber que eles se desmontam, fedem e dão choque. Eu espero que eles não sejam da nossa sala.

-Eu não ia me importar...

Clara notou para onde Celine estava olhando e rolou os olhos antes de dizer:

-Sério, Celine? Um Frankenstein? Você tem praticamente todos os meninos da escola comendo na sua mão e você escolhe logo um nojento de um Frankenstein?

-Ele parece ser interessante.

-Mais interessante do que eu? – Douglas perguntou entrando na conversa.

Celine o cumprimentou com um beijo nos lábios e Clara rolou os olhos de novo. Celine era incrivelmente oferecida a maior parte do tempo e Douglas era um dos seus favoritos, mas a bruxa não tinha tempo para perder com Celine e seus gigolôs, tinha coisas maiores para se preocupar, como dois frankensteins no seu colégio.

Depois de verem todo o colégio, Jack e Jéssica foram levados para seus quartos. Jéssica ia dividir o quarto com a górgona Cornélia White e com a súcubo Amy Longclaw. Cornélia usava óculos escuros, um vestido preto de manga cumprida que vinha até os calcanhares e um colar de prata. As cobras dos seus cabelos eram amarelas e bem dóceis, sua pele era coberta de escamas brancas e seus lábios eram roxos. Mas tirando sua aparência exótica ela era bem legal e gentil.

Amy Longclaw era tão bonita que Jéssica seria capaz de bater nela. Tinha a pele perfeitamente bronzeada, cabelos e olhos castanhos que brilhavam na luz e lábios tão cheios que a própria Angeline Jolie morreria de inveja. Mas aquilo não a impedia de ser bagunceira e desorganizada, Jéssica a adorou.

Jack ia dividir o quarto com Jean Martinez e Dylan Mooneyes. Jean era alto, pálido, com dentes pontudos, cabelos negros lisos que iam até as orelhas e olhos vermelhos. Um típico vampiro sedutor, mas também tinha um sorriso fácil e era muito relaxado. Também era tão simpático que Jack não viu jeito de não gostar dele. Dylan Mooneyes era ainda maior que Jean e muito mais musculoso. A pele era coberta de curtos pelos castanhos e o cabelo, também castanho, era espetado. Os olhos eram amarelos e tirando a imensa quantidade de pelo que ele soltava Jack não viu nenhum motivo para não gostar dele.

-Então, o que você achou do colégio? – Amy perguntou.

-Achei grande, espaçoso e bem limpo. – Jéssica respondeu com franqueza. – sei que eu vou gostar daqui, só teve uma coisinha que me incomodou...

-O quê? – Cornélia perguntou com seu sotaque grego carregado.

-Teve duas meninas que ficaram olhando pra gente de um jeito esquisito.

-Quem eram? – as duas perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

-Uma era alta, pálida, tinha cachos que iam até o final da cintura e os olhos eram vermelhos. Eu sei que era uma vampira porque tinha os dentes pontudos.

-Parece Celine. – Cornélia disse pensativa.

Amy fez uma careta e até as cobras do cabelo de Cornélia ficaram bravas.

-Quem é essa? – Jéssica perguntou.

-Celine Fleurdelamort. –Amy explicou. – uma vampira rica muito oferecida. Já ficou com a maioria dos garotos da escola e mesmo assim todo mundo acha que ela é uma deusa. Até o meu irmão!

-O seu irmão também não é flor que se cheire. – Cornélia disse com as cobras concordando.

-Outro motivo dele não ficar com ela. Os dois separados já são ruins, imagina juntos!

-Tem razão.

-Alô? – Jéssica disse acenando. – você se lembram que eu ainda estou aqui?

-Desculpe. – as duas disseram. – qual era a outra?

-Uma bruxa. Estava usando um vestido roxo com um chapéu pontudo combinando, o cabelo também era preto, mas era curto. E ela era muito mais baixa do que a vampira.

-É a Clara. – elas disseram com uma careta. – o prodígio.

-Por que tanto sarcasmo? – Jéssica perguntou sem entender.

-Clara é má. – Cornélia explicou. – muito má.

-Teve um ano que ela me transformou em bule. – Amy disse. – só porque eu pisei no pé dela sem querer. E olha que eu tive sorte! A maioria dos ex namorados de Celine somem misteriosamente. Eu aposto tudo o que você quiser que tem dedo da Clara nessa história.

-Que horror...

-Pois é. Como elas estavam olhando pra você?

Jéssica pensou um pouco e respondeu:

-A vampira parecia curiosa, a bruxa parecia que tinha visto tudo de mais errado do mundo.

Cornélia e Amy trocaram um olhar e a súcubo disse:

-É melhor você ficar longe delas, achamos você legal, e não íamos gostar que você sumisse.

Jéssica não tinha medo de Clara, muito menos de Celine, mas não tinha motivos pra mexer com elas. Então ela concordou sem discutir.

Jack comentou essas mesmas meninas com seus novos colegas de quarto e ficou genuinamente surpreso quando Jean disse que Celine era sua prima.

-Sério?

-Eu não me orgulho muito disso.

Dylan bufou e Jean amarrou a cara, mas o lobisomem não se intimidou e disse:

-Quem me dera se eu tivesse uma prima dessas!

-Ela é um monstro!

-Todos nos somos!

-Você entendeu o que eu disse! Ela vivia quebrando os meus brinquedos e agora está tentando arranjar uma namorada pra mim!

-Me diz de novo como isso é horrível. – ele disse cheio de sarcasmo.

-Eu não preciso de ajuda pra arranjar uma namorada!

-Se você está dizendo...

Jean bufou e se virou para Jack.

-Um conselho de amigo, não mexa com Celine ou com Clara. Aquela bruxa pode ser baixinha, mas é muito perigosa. Ano passado ela deixou o Dylan careca!

-Sério? – Jack perguntou rindo.

Dylan amarrou a cara e Jean também riu.

-Não tem graça! – o lobisomem disse indignado. – foi horrível, todos os meus irmãos ficaram rindo da minha cara até os pelos voltarem a crescer, e olha que demorou três meses pra isso acontecer!

Os dois tentaram controlar o riso, mas não conseguiram. Dylan tentou ficar sério, mas até ele tinha que admitir que um lobisomem careca era uma coisa engraçada, então ele logo se juntou as risadas. Afinal se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles!

No segundo dia Jack e Jéssica encontraram Celine no corredor. Ela estava num beijo ardente com um lobisomem, ou era isso ou ela tinha uma coisa muito importante na boca dele e estava tentando pegar de volta com a língua. Quem ia saber.

-Ela é prima de um dos meus colegas de quarto. – Jack disse sem parar de andar.

-Mesmo?

-É. Mas parece que ele não gosta muito dela.

-Não me diga!

Eles deram mais uma olhada para Celine e seguraram o riso.

Os gêmeos chegaram no refeitório e depois de pegarem um sanduiche enorme e suculento de cérebros eles foram para a mesa que estavam Amy, Dylan, Cornélia e uma menina que eles não conheciam.

-Gente, essa é a Agatha. – Dylan a apresentou.

Era uma menina morena, com olhos verdes e cachos castanhos tão longos quanto os de Celine. Era muito parecida com Amy, mas parecia um pouco mais velha.

-É a minha prima de segundo grau. – Amy explicou.

Foi aí que Jéssica se lembrou de uma coisa que o estava incomodando desde ontem.

-Amy, posso te perguntar uma coisa e você não fica ofendida? – ela perguntou.

-Claro que pode Jéssica. – ela respondeu sorrindo. – perguntar não ofende.

-O que você é? – quando ninguém entendeu a pergunta ela ainda disse: – porque você parece bem normal aos meus olhos.

-Ah! – Amy finalmente entendeu. – você quer saber que monstro eu sou.

-Sim.

-Bem, eu e Agatha somos súcubos. O meu irmão é um íncubo.

-Somos basicamente demônios que invadem os sonhos das pessoas e roubam a energia vital delas. – Agatha explicou. – mas eu e a Amy ainda somos muito novas pra fazer isso.

-O Douglas já faz isso. – Dylan disse.

-Mas vocês só invadem os sonhos das pessoas? – Jéssica perguntou.

-Fazemos umas coisinhas... – Amy disse sorrindo. – se é que me entende.

Jéssica não entendeu, Dylan cochichou no ouvido dela e os pinos de metal do pescoço dela soltaram faíscas. Todo mundo riu, mas foram interrompidos com a chegada de Clara. Ela andava pelo refeitório igual a uma rainha andando na ralé, ou seja, os olhares de nojo e de superioridade eram constantes.

Quando os olhos dela encontraram os dos gêmeos ela quase cuspiu no chão. Mas não o fez, afinal ela tinha que ser superior a eles. Celine também apareceu, com um menino em cada braço. Um deles eram Jean, mas tanto ele quanto o outro não pareciam assim tão felizes por estarem com Celine. Foi Cornélia que explicou:

-Celine nunca vem no refeitório sem os primos.

-Então aquele loiro também é primo dela? – Jack perguntou.

Todos concordaram. E os gêmeos não conseguiram evitar de lhe dar uma olhada critica. Jean podia não gostar muito de Celine, mas pelo menos se parecia com ela. Os dois tinha cabelo preto, o mesmo sorriso e até o mesmo nariz. Não surpreenderia ninguém se eles dissessem que eram irmãos. Mas Duncan não podia dizer aquilo nem se quisesse.

Era muito mais alto que os primos, e muito mais musculoso que Jean. Parecia mais parente de Dylan considerando o tamanho. Os olhos eram tão vermelhos que pareciam duas poças de sangue e os dentes eram muito mais pontudos. Dos três era o mais assustado, o que era justo. Afinal Celine era a mais charmosa e Jean era o mais amigável.

-Por que ela precisa dos primos? – Jack perguntou.

-Ela ficou com medo quando um dos alunos de intercambio tentou agarrar ela. –Dylan explicou. – Celine normalmente se safa desses admiradores doentios, mas o cara tinha doze braços!

Eles continuaram conversando e Clara fechou a cara quando viu os gêmeos rindo. Celine, que estava sentada na frente dela, estalou os dedos na cara dela.

-Terra para Clara, você está aí?

-Dá pra acreditar nisso? – ela perguntou ultrajada. – frankensteins!

Celine bufou, Jean ergueu uma sobrancelha e Duncan abaixou a taça de sangue.

-Esse assunto de frankensteins está começando a me aborrecer, Clara. – Celine disse. – o menino é colega de quarto do Jean e eu acho a menina pra lá de amigável, então pare.

-Mas eles são tão nojentos!

-Pare, senão não vou pegar as penas de harpia que você está querendo.

Clara bufou, mas parou. Jean e Duncan trocaram um olhar, ambos podiam não ser gênios no quesito magia, mas eles sabiam que penas de harpia só serviam para feitiços e poções perigosas. Fosse lá o que fosse que Clara queria fazer, não podia ser bom.

Tudo estava normal no refeitório até Jéssica se atrapalhar com a garrafa de miolos, ninguém sabe como mas numa hora a garrafa estava na mão dela e na outra tanto a garrafa quanto a mão estavam em pleno voou. E caíram bem na cabeça de Clara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Todo mundo se virou pra ver e lá estava a bruxa trêmula com o cabelo coberto de miolos e uma mão pulava em cima daquela bagunça toda, a gargalhada geral foi instantânea. Até os vampiros começaram a rir.

Clara ficou com tanta raiva que pensava que ia explodir. Ela pegou a mão dançante pelo mindinho e num estalar de dedos o que antes era uma mão se tornou a mais seca das uvas passas. Todos pararam de rir na mesma hora.

-Por que você fez isso? – Jéssica perguntou indignada. – sabe como é difícil achar uma mão decente?

-Você que jogou essa porcaria em mim! – Clara jogou o que restava da mão na cara dela.

E as duas começaram a discutir. Douglas tinha acabado de chegar, mas quando viu o que estava acontecendo só deu meia volta. Jéssica voou pra cima de Clara e as duas começaram a rolar no chão. Celine cruzou as pernas e ficou apreciando o show ao lado de Duncan. Jean estava tentando parar a briga junto com Jack e Dylan. O resto tinha cercado as duas gritando:

-Briga! Briga!

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – a vice-diretora gritou.

Foi como se alguém tivesse apertado o pause, porque todo mundo ficou imóvel. Clara estava com uma mão no cabelo de Jéssica num aperto doloroso e a outra mão estava no pescoço dela. Jéssica por sua vez estava com a única mão boa no cabelo de Clara. Celine e Duncan acharam a cena tão hilária que quase cuspiram o sangue que estavam bebendo.

-As duas comigo nesse instante!

O diretor não gostou nada de ouvir o que tinha acontecido, afinal ainda era o segundo dia de aula! E Jéssica ainda era novata! Ele ficou meia hora dizendo que aquele comportamento não era aceitável e que não ia ser tolerado. Também as obrigou a apertar as mãos e fazerem as pazes.

Ele não sabia, mas naquele aperto de mão elas estavam declarando guerra.

**Pois é... essa história não era minha. Era da **_**Bibi entre as Bis,**_** mas ela apagou antes de acabar, então eu perguntei se eu podia escrever do meu jeito e terminar pra ela. Ela disse que não tinha problema então aqui estamos nós!**

**Eu morri de preguiça pra pensar num novo nome pra escola, então ficou esse mesmo. Também usei alguns personagens que já estavam na fic, não estão com todos os detalhes originais porque eu sinceramente não me lembro deles, então eu improvisei.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**E quem quiser dar uma olhada nas fics da **_**Bibi entre as Bis **_**vocês não vão se arrepender.**

**Comentem!**


	2. Chapter 2

A primeira semana de aula terminou sem mais nenhum incidente, mas todos conseguiam sentia a tensão que existia entre Clara del Mont e os gêmeos. Jéssica podia ser amigável e simpática, mas isso não significava que ela servia de capacho para os outros. E Jack não era bobo, então ele sabia que a rivalidade da irmã com a bruxa só estava aumentando, e ele estava 100%do lado da irmã. Se aquela bruxa pensava que podia mexer com os frankensteins estava muito enganada.

Os gêmeos não só evitavam Clara, mas também Celine. Jean tinha falado tão mal dela que a melhor solução era evitá-la a todo custo. Mas fica difícil fazer isso quando se tem cinco aulas junto dela.

Por sorte eles não tinham nenhuma aula com Clara, mas ainda a viam no refeitório, no pátio e na biblioteca. Mas a ignoravam, o que era a atitude mais sensata, já que o cabelo de Clara ainda estava com um cheiro estranho.

Naquele dia eles estavam no meio da aula de Mitologia (uma das aulas favoritas de Cornélia) quando Celine entrou. A professora Gwendalin não gostou.

-Você não está nessa aula, senhorita Fleurdelamort.

-Desculpe professora, mas me transferiram.

Ela entregou um papel para a professora que, depois de ler no mínimo três vezes, respirou fundo e apontou o lugar vago do lado de Jack.

-Pode se sentar.

Celine se sentou e Jack engoliu em seco. Ele não era estúpido, sabia o quanto ela era bonita e se sentia genuinamente idiota ficando do lado dela. Idiota e desajeitado. E claro que ele chamou a atenção da vampira, mas ela não riu dele como as outras garotas do colégio antigo faziam. Ela só sorriu e piscou. Foi o suficiente para fazer ele soltar faíscas.

-Celine. – a professora chamou depois de passar a matéria no quadro. – como você está uma semana atrasada com a matéria vai precisar de alguém para te passar a matéria. Quem se oferece?

Praticamente todos os meninos levantaram a mão, menos Jack. Mas isso não impediu a professora que escolher logo o tímido frankenstein.

-Boa sorte, Jack. – ela disse ignorando todos os protestos masculinos.

Quando Jack contou a novidade para a irmã ela quase teve um ataque, eles estavam no jardim desenterrando corpos já que ainda não tinham achado uma mão nova para Jéssica.

-E o que você disse?

-O que eu podia dizer?

-Falava que você não se sente confortável do lado dela e que prefere perder os poucos miolos que lhe restam do que ajudá-la!

-Não precisa ser grossa.

Os dois, que estavam dentro do buraco, botaram as cabeças pra fora e viram uma Celine bem magoada.

-O que você quer? – Jéssica perguntou sem nenhuma delicadeza ou culpa.

-Queria saber quando eu posso encontrar o Jack.

O coitado estava com tanta vergonha que os pinos quase estavam explodindo. Jéssica bufou e voltou para dentro do buraco.

-Já que você perdeu a língua... – Celine ficou pensativa por um momento e depois sorriu. – te encontro na biblioteca daqui a duas horas.

-T-tá.

Celine alargou o sorriso e jogou uma coisa bem na cabeça de Jéssica antes de ir embora. A frankenstein ficou tão brava que quase tacou o pacote de volta, só no o fez porque ficou curiosa. Era um pacote muito bem arrumado, estava embrulhado em papel rosa com um laço laranja, mas ela nem ligou e rasgou o papel como se ele a tivesse ofendido. Dentro tinha uma mão incrivelmente bem conservada, tinha até feito manicure.

-Qual será a pegadinha? – ela perguntou afastando a mão.

-Talvez ela só esteja sendo gentil...?

-Nenhuma amiga de Clara é nossa amiga, Jack.

-E o que você vai fazer? É a única mão que encontramos, por assim dizer.

Jéssica olhou a mão, o irmão conseguia dizer que ela queria usar aquela mão, mas a desconfiança era maior. Então, com muita dor no coração, ela a enterrou. Jack deu "aquele" olhar para a irmã, mas ela só disse:

-Nenhuma palavra.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – um menino perguntou.

Eles botaram a cabeça pra fora do buraco de novo e viram Dylan e Douglas.

-Estamos procurando uma mão nova pra Jéssica. – Jack respondeu.

-Podemos ajudar? – Douglas perguntou.

-Claro.

Como Dylan era um lobisomem não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ele começou a cavar a terra do mesmo jeito dos cachorros. Mas Jéssica ficou genuinamente surpresa quando os dedos de Douglas se transformaram em garras e ele foi tirando pedaços enormes de terra sólida sem o menor esforço.

-Ele é um demônio, lembra? – Jack disse.

-Tinha esquecido. – e ela não estava mentindo.

Foi Dylan que achou um cadáver inteirinho. Estava muito bem conservado e a mão era perfeita para Jéssica, foi o próprio Dylan que a arrancou e entregou a Jéssica.

-Obrigada Dylan. – ela disse erguendo o braço para o irmão, que já tinha agulha e linha a postos.

-Sem problema. Parabéns Jack!

-Uh...? – ele perguntou concentrado no braço da irmã.

-Eu soube que você vai passar uns dias do lado da Celine.

-QUÊ? – Douglas perguntou com tanta indignação que Jack quase se atrapalhou com a agulha. – que história é essa?

-Jack vai ajudar Celine com a matéria de mitologia. – Douglas rosnou e Dylan riu. – sua fonte ilimitada de energia vai sumir, bonitão.

Dessa vez Douglas rugiu e Jack se escondeu atrás da irmã. Dylan quase rolou de rir e Douglas o empurrou pra dentro de um buraco, antes que ele pudesse sair foi soterrado de terra e o íncubo saiu batendo o pé.

Quando Jack estava quase acabando de costurar a mão nova de Jéssica, Dylan saiu da terra com uma tosse incontrolável.

-Ele podia ter esperado eu parar de rir. – ele disse entre uma tosse e outra. – vou ficar cuspindo terra por uma semana.

-Que história é essa de fonte ilimitada de energia? – Jéssica perguntou articulando a mão nova.

-Lembra do que a Amy te falou? Que o Douglas é íncubo e que ele precisa de energia vital?

-Lembro.

-Então, ele usa Celine. Ela é uma nascida vampira, então nunca se cansa e nunca se esgota. É ilimitada.

-Mas ela sabe que ele está usando ela? – Jack perguntou.

-Pra ser sincera eu não sei quem usa quem. Celine sabe o que Douglas faz, mas ela não se importa, e Douglas sabe que Celine não é exclusividade dele. Eles só se encontram quando Celine quer ou quando Douglas está com muita fome.

-Eu tô ficando enjoada. – Jéssica disse.

Dylan deu de ombros, já ia falar alguma coisa quando uma ninfa especialmente bonita passou. Ele trocou um olhar com os gêmeos e eles disseram ao mesmo tempo:

-Vai logo!

E ele foi correndo atrás dela. Os gêmeos estavam indo para o refeitório quando encontraram Cornélia. Ela não estava vestido com seus vestidos enormes e escuros e sim com um vestido azul que mal chegava nos joelhos, os óculos estavam espelhados e as cobras estavam estranhamente animadas.

-Tá tudo bem, Cornélia? – Jéssica perguntou preocupada.

-Tá tudo ótimo. – ela respondeu se escondendo atrás do bebedouro. – vejo que você conseguiu um braço novo, meus parabéns. Agora vão embora!

Jack trocou um olhar com a irmã e eles saíram, mas voltaram para espionar. Cornélia nunca escondia nada, tinha um carroço enorme naquele angu. Eles esperaram e então ele apareceu. Era um sátiro branquelo com o pelo ruivo, ele era estupidamente magricela e usava óculos grandes demais para o rosto dele. Cornélia se ergueu, alisou o vestido e foi falar com ele.

-Oi Danny. – ela disse sorrindo.

-Oi Cornélia. – ele respondeu desinteressado. – você sabe onde a Celine está?

-Ouvi que ela foi para a biblioteca, você não quer ir tomar alguma coisa comigo?

-Não, obrigado. – ele não tomou como ela ficou triste e sorriu. – eu vou falar com a Celine, quem sabe ela finalmente vai olhar pra mim?

-Quem sabe...

-Falo com você depois.

E ele foi embora, Cornélia estava tão desanimada que até suas cobras se amontoavam tristes nos seus ombros. O coração de Jéssica se despedaçou.

-Tadinha da Cornélia... – ela disse.

-Nem me fale- Meu Deus! A Celine tá me esperando na biblioteca!

E ele saiu correndo. Jéssica ficou tão indignada que seria capaz de bater no irmão com a perna se ele ainda estivesse ao seu alcance, mas como ele já estava longe Jéssica fez a única coisa que podia fazer: ir consolar Cornélia.

Quando Jack chegou na biblioteca viu Celine com os pés em cima da mesa ouvindo com desinteresse alguma coisa que Danny estava falando. Jack estava perto o suficiente para ouvir:

-Escuta, cabritinho, se você conseguir uma taça de AB- eu posso pensar em te dar atenção. Feito?

-Feito! – dito isso ele saiu correndo até o refeitório.

Jack engoliu em seco e se sentou na frente de Celine, ela sorriu pra ele e apontou para a porta que Danny tinha acabado de sair.

-Dá pra acreditar nele? Uma menina linda como a Cornélia tá de olho nele e ele não tá nem aí. Será que são as cobras?

-Acho que é você. – Celine fez cara de que não tinha entendido. – toda menina parece normal comparada a você.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso tão bonito que faíscas voaram. Por que, diabos, ele tinha dito uma coisa daquelas? Era como se ele não conseguisse esconder nada dela! Será que Celine era uma sereia vampira? Porque não tinha outra explicação.

-Você é gentil. – ela disse. – sua namorada tem muita sorte.

-Eu não tenho namorada.

-Mentira! – quando Jack assegurou que não era mentira Celine riu e aumentou o sorriso. – que bonitinho!

Mais faíscas voaram e a taça de Celine chegou. Danny fez uma careta quando viu Jack, mas não disse nada. Celine tomou um gole, e mandou Danny embora dizendo:

-Eu vou pensar no seu caso. Agora vá embora.

E ele foi.

-Não vai acontecer. – ela disse bebendo mais um gole. – eu não mexo com meninos comprometidos.

-Danny não é comprometido.

-Mas vai ser. Cornélia não desiste fácil.

Jack já ia concordar quando se lembrou da razão de estar ali.

-Deixa eu te mostrar a matéria-

-Não é necessário. – Jack não entendeu e ela explicou: – sou uma vampira de 512 anos, não tem matéria que eu não saiba de cor.

-Então por que eu estou aqui? – ele perguntou num momento de coragem.

-Porque eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer a bibliotecária chegou dizendo:

-Senhorita Fleurdelamort, eu sei que essas botas são lindas e antigas, mas isso não é desculpa para colocá-las em cima da mesa. Abaixe os pés.

-Vá catalogar livros, vovó, vou embora num segundo.

A velhinha engoliu a ira e saiu com seus passinhos de velha. Jack estava tão espantado que tinha literalmente engolido a língua. Uma hora Celine estava cheia de sorrisos e na outra estava assustadoramente séria e cortês.

-Eu sei que você e a sua irmã não gostam da Clara, eu não dou a mínima pra isso, afinal ela também odeia vocês. O que eu estou pedindo é pra me deixar de fora dessa rixa, ok? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso e não gosto de ser julgada pelos meus amigos. – ela tirou os pés da mesa e, antes que Jack se desse conta, o rosto dela estava a centímetros do seu. – Jean só fala mal de mim porque eu quero arranjar uma namorada pra ele, e se você levar a sério o que ele fala então não é o menino que eu pensava. Estamos entendidos?

Jack fez que sim com a cabeça, a língua estava presa na garganta e não ia conseguir falar até tossir ela de lá.

-Ótimo. – ela lhe deu um beijo na ponta do nariz e foi embora.

O pobre frankenstein caiu duro no chão. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?

**Celine também tem um lado assustador! Fico tão orgulhosa dessa menina!**

**Pois bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado e, por favor, comentem!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Duas semanas depois..._

Celine tinha acabado de sair do quarto quando alguém a empurrou contra a porta, ela riu quando viu que aquele alguém era Douglas. Ele parecia estranhamente irritado, era a coisa mais hilária que ela tinha visto a semana inteira.

-Sentiu a minha falta? – ela perguntou passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

-Eu não exageraria tanto assim.

-Então o que te deixou tão irritado?

-Eu só queria deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui. – ele tirou os braços dela de cima dele. – eu sei que você não é minha, Celine, e eu sinceramente não me importo.

-Então aonde você quer chegar?

-Só quero que saiba que me substituir por um cadáver andante não é uma boa ideia. – o sorriso dela aumentou e ele apertou o braço dela com força. – eu tenho uma reputação, e não ia ser muito bom se as pessoas descobrissem que você me trocou pelo saco de carne estragada e remendada. Está me entendendo?

Celine se soltou e pegou no braço dele.

-A única coisa que eu entendi nisso tudo é que você está praticamente me proibindo de ficar com alguém, uma coisa que nós já tínhamos combinado que não poderia acontecer. – ela apertou o braço dele a ponto de os dedos ficarem enterrados na carne, Douglas se ajoelhou com a dor e Celine aproximou o rosto do dele para cochichar: – eu não gosto de receber ordens. Vou ficar com quem eu quiser, quando eu quiser e onde eu quiser. – ela o beijou nos lábios e tirou os dedos do braço dele. – acho melhor você ir embora agora.

Ela voltou para dentro do quarto lambendo os dedos, não olhou nenhuma vez para Douglas. O íncubo se ergueu com dificuldade e olhou para o braço. Os buracos já estavam se fechando, mas isso não significava que não estava doendo.

-Você está bem, Douglas? – Clara perguntou atrás dele.

-Quanto tempo você está aí?

-Acabei de chegar. – ela pegou o braço dele e antes que ele tivesse tempo de se soltar ela jogou uma pasta esbranquiçada em cima dos buracos.

A dor sumiu e os buracos se fecharam quase instantaneamente. Douglas olhou desconfiado para a bruxa e ela só continuou onde estava.

-O que você quer, Clara?

-Eu não posso ficar preocupada com você? – Douglas continuou olhando e ela deu de ombros. – tá legal! Eu acho que Celine está se apegando muito ao frankenstein e eu não estou gostando nada disso. Satisfeito?

E Clara não estava exagerando, Celine realmente estava passando muito tempo com Jack, mesmo que o pescoço dele quase explodisse de tantas faíscas toda vez que ela olhava pra ela. Douglas fez uma cara adoravelmente emburrada, afinal ele nem podia culpar Jack. O pobre coitado tentava evitar Celine o máximo possível, já que basicamente ninguém do grupo dele gostava dela, mas mesmo assim a vampira não desistia e sempre arranjava um jeito de falar com ele.

-O que você está planejando? – ele perguntou de má vontade.

-Você vai ver.

Ela deu um tapinha no braço recém-curado de Douglas e foi embora. O íncubo estranhou, Clara nunca tinha sido amigável com ele, na verdade, ela nunca tinha sido amigável com ninguém. Só com Celine. Se Clara estava achando que podia usar Douglas como um bichinho de estimação estava muito enganada, mas quando ele parou para pensar que mal tinha naquilo? Os dois queriam Celine longe de Jack, então aonde Douglas ia se dar mal nesse plano?

Ele respirou fundo e voltou para o próprio quarto, estava cansado de pensar.

No dia seguinte Jack encontrou a irmã no refeitório, ele sabia que ela estava bolando alguma coisa só de olhar pra ela. Jéssica estava estranhamente elétrica e ela tinha um tique nervoso quando estava ansiosa, então ele não teve dúvidas de que a irmã estava bolando alguma coisa bem grande.

-Você quer me falar o que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

-Hoje eu vou fazer a Clara pagar por todos os meus membros perdidos. E você se lembra que foram uma mão, duas orelhas, um pé e sete dedos. Não todos ao mesmo tempo e necessariamente nessa ordem, claro.

-Eu lembro. – e ele também se lembrava a dificuldade que foi para substituir todos. Por incrível que pareça o mindinho foi o mais difícil que encontrar.

-Então, assim que ela passar por aquela porta o jornal da escola vai ter uma foto muito polêmica.

-Eu não estou gostando disso...

-Fique quieto e espere!

Jack respirou fundo e se sentou do lado da irmã. Cornélia e Dylan também se sentaram e ficaram esperando sem tirar os olhos da porta. Amy e Agatha estavam no corredor relatando todos os movimentos da bruxa pela orelha que Jéssica tinha emprestado.

-Ela está no armário dela. – Amy disse baixinho. – agora está falando com a Celine e as duas estão indo para o refeitório. Elas estão andando... Clara está com a mão na maçaneta, pode ligar!

-Não! – Agatha gritou, mas foi tarde demais.

Quando Celine abriu a porta um balde de tinta roxa caiu bem em cima dela, e deve ter ficado preso, porque quando Celine tentou tirar não conseguiu. Foi uma cena cruelmente hilária onde todos riram, menos Jéssica, Jack, Dylan e Cornélia. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se livrar do balde milhares de flashes surgiram. Ela gritou de dor cobrindo os olhos.

Foi aí que todo mundo parou de rir. Jean e Duncan surgiram do nada rugindo que nem dois leões, mas Celine não parou de chorar cobrindo os olhos. Os dois quebraram todas as máquinas fotográficas e levaram a prima para a enfermaria. Ninguém tinha entendido o que tinha machucado tanto a vampira, mas foi Clara que explicou.

-Muita luz machuca vampiros, seus idiotas. Espero que tenham se divertido!

Dito isso a bruxa saiu em direção a enfermaria. Amy e Agatha apareceram mais brancas que a Branca de Neve, Jéssica voou em cima delas.

-Vocês disseram que podia ligar!

-Eu jurava que a Clara ia passar primeiro! – Amy disse em sua defesa. – como eu ia saber que a Celine ia ser mais rápida?

-Isso é ruim. – Dylan disse morrendo de medo. – muito ruim.

Cornélia concordou e disse:

-É melhor você ir se desculpar. E rápido.

-Vampiros tem uma péssima fama por serem extremamente vingativos. –Dylan disse.

-E muitas vezes as pessoas não sobrevivem a essas vinganças. – Cornélia completou.

Jéssica engoliu em seco e trocou um olhar com o irmão.

Celine ficou meia hora na enfermaria, quando saiu praticamente todo mundo da escola estava esperando por ela, morrendo de curiosidade e preocupação. Ela saiu com a roupa e os cabelos manchados de roxo, mas o que mais chocou a todos foi o curativo de seus olhos. Duncan e Jean tiveram que ajudá-la a andar e Clara espantou todos os curiosos. Jéssica tentou conversar com Celine, mas Jean rosnou pra ela.

E quando as coisas não podiam piorar o Diretor Drogo apareceu. Ele não sabia quem tinha bolado tudo então colocou todos os alunos na sala de conferencia e ficou o resto da tarde dizendo o quanto era perigoso fazer brincadeiras desse tipo. No final ele disse:

-Seja lá quem for que fez isso com Celine eu peço que se arrependa e vá pedir desculpas, e quero avisar que como Celine vai melhorar em um mês eu e minha esposa não vamos investigar. Mas se isso acontecer mais uma vez vamos achar esse aluno e ele será expulso. Estão dispensados.

Jéssica já estava se sentindo mal, mas depois daquele sermão ela estava se sentindo péssima. E o pior era que Duncan e Jean não deixavam ninguém entrar no quarto de Celine, com exceção de Clara.

-Você não pode ir lá falar com ela? – ela perguntou para o irmão.

-Eu? Você está louca? Jean não vai me deixar chegar nem a cinco metros daquele quarto, quanto mais entrar nele!

-Não custa tentar!

Depois de três horas pedindo Jéssica conseguiu convencer Jack e lá foi o frankenstein. Jean e Duncan estavam montando guarda igual a dois seguranças, quando viram Jack arregalaram os dentes e ele deu um passo pra trás. Nunca aqueles dentes pareceram tão pontudos!

-Cadê a sua irmã, saco de vermes? – Duncan perguntou entre rosnados.

-Ela me pediu pra falar com Celine-

-Frankensteins são proibidos.

-Jean, me ajuda aqui!

Jean cruzou os braços e Jack começou a perder a paciência.

-Você não me disse que a odiava? – ele perguntou num momento de bravura.

-Eu nunca disse isso. – Jean disse. – só porque eu não gosto tanto dela não quer dizer que eu a odeie! Ela é a minha prima!

-Pare de mentir para o espantalho, Jean. – Duncan disse cruzando os braços. – você e Celine são melhores amigos, você só não gosta de admitir! Nós dois a adoramos!

-Então porque você parece que quer morrer quando entra com ela no refeitório? – Jack perguntou curioso.

-Oras, porque ela sempre pega o lugar que tem sol! Eu sou da Roménia! Lá _nunca_ tem sol! A luz machuca muito um vampiro que não está acostumado!

-Você já pensou em falar pra ela?

-Bem... na verdade eu- PERAÍ! Pare de me distrair! Você não vai entrar!

Jean rolou os olhos e uma voz rouca saiu do quarto.

-Deixem ele entrar meninos.

Era Celine, devia estar rouca de tanto chorar e gritar. Jean e Duncan trocaram um olhar, respiraram fundo e abriram caminho para Jack, mas Duncan não pode evitar de morder o ar quando Jack passou por eles. Ele era um Drácula no final das contas.

O quarto de Celine era tão escuro que Jack tropeçou duas vezes, mas, com a pouca luz disponível, conseguiu ver Celine deitada na cama. Clara devia tê-la ajudado porque ela estava com os cabelos molhados e nenhuma mancha de roxo estava a vista. Foi como um soco no peito de Jack quando ele a viu com aquela faixa nos olhos.

-Como você está? – ele perguntou se sentando na cadeira de frente pra cama dela.

-Cega. – ela disse com um sorriso triste. – nos vampiros conseguimos tolerar uma quantidade de luz, mas essas luzes artificiais são as que mais machucam. Eu conseguiria aguentar duas ou três, mas não vinte.

-Mas você vai melhorar. Já é alguma coisa.

-Suponho que sim... – ela baixou a cabeça. – Clara disse que as minhas botas estavam arruinadas.

-Sinto muito por isso.

-Foi a Maria Antonieta que me deu aquelas botas, sabia? –ela fungou.

-Sinto muito mesmo. Se você quiser eu posso tentar limpar.

Ela lhe deu outro sorriso triste antes de dizer:

-Não vejo nenhum mal em tentar... na verdade eu não vejo nada.

-Jéssica está morrendo com a culpa. Ela não queria te machucar, ela queria machucar a-

-Clara, eu sei.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silencio e Jack aproveitou para dar uma olhada no quarto de Celine, tinha uma aparência antiga, mas era lindo e arrumado. Talvez um pouco gótico, mas vampiros eram assim. Ele também não pode deixar de reparar na pilha de livros, alguns títulos lhe eram familiares, mas outros ele nem sabia que existia.

-Você gosta muito de ler, não gosta? – ele perguntou pegando um.

-Eu não gostava muito, mas agora eu não tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. Quando se tem tanto tempo livre você começa a gostar mais dos livros.

-Eu sei. – ele disse com sinceridade. – quando meu pai me fez ele não me deixava sair do quarto, então eu ficava horas a fio lendo qualquer livro que eu encontrava.

-Que triste.

-Não muito. Ele só fazia isso porque a nossa vizinhança não gostava de nós, tinham tentado nos enterrar na nossa primeira semana. Diziam que o que está morto devia ficar morto.

Celine pegou no joelho dele e disse:

-Sabe a minha definição de ser vivo? É quando alguém respira, sente dor, ama e pensa. Acho que você se classifica nisso, não concorda?

Ele sorriu e ela recolheu a mão.

-Você devia ter falado isso para os meus vizinhos... como são os seus vizinhos?

-Estupidamente irritantes. Ainda não me perdoaram por causa daquele cão estúpido, mas o que eles esperavam? Aquela fera monstruosa tinha invadido a minha casa e eu estava com fome!

Por alguma razão aquilo fez Jack rir, Celine sorriu e ele apontou para os livros.

-Se você quiser eu posso vir ler pra você.

-Eu ia adorar.

Jack se levantou para ir embora, mas antes se virou pra Celine e perguntou sério:

-Você vai conseguir perdoar a Jéssica?

Celine lhe deu um de seus famosos sorrisos enigmáticos e disse:

-Eu já a perdoei faz tempo, mas não sei se os primos fizeram o mesmo.

**Ai o suspense!**

**Levem a sério o sermão do diretor Drogo, brincadeiras assim nunca acabam bem. E será que no próximo Cornélia vai conseguir a atenção do bode? E Jéssica, vai conseguir se livrar de Jean e Duncan? E será que Clara finalmente vai ter o seu momento de vilã?**

**Leiam no próximo capítulo.**

**E comentem!**


	4. Chapter 4

Era de noite, Clara não conseguia ver nem a ponta do nariz, mas isso não significava que ela não sabia onde estava indo. Douglas seguia bem atrás dela, ela conseguia sentir a respiração dele tamanha era a proximidade.

-É melhor isso valer a pena, Clara. – ele resmungou.

-Vai valer.

Eles seguiam pelo jardim e só pararam quando Clara viu a torre. Era um edifício antigo, quase em ruinas, e, principalmente, muito bem trancado.

-Preciso que você voe até lá em cima e pegue os cogumelos brilhantes pra mim.

-Você me acordou pra isso?

-Se você tem outro plano pra afastar Celine de Jack fique a vontade.

Douglas amarrou a cara e tirou a blusa. Clara pôde ver duas cicatrizes e foram delas que duas asas enormes saíram. Douglas voou até o topo da torre e demorou cerca de cinco minutos lá em cima, quando voltou estava com as mãos cheias de cogumelos azuis que brilhavam no escuro.

-Perfeito. – Clara disse com seu sorriso diabólico.

_No dia seguinte..._

Jéssica estava a caminho da aula de natação quando bateu de frente com alguém, ela caiu no chão e já estava preparada para dizer umas coisas bem feias para quem tinha batido nela. Mas ela engoliu todas as palavras quando viu que na sua frente estava o primeiro e único Duncan Drácula.

O gigante loiro a olhou com tanta intensidade que ela finalmente soube o verdadeiro significado da expressão "olhos em brasa". Ela engoliu em seco esperando o seu fim, mas Duncan continuou a andar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Você está bem, Jéssica? – Amy perguntou enquanto a ajudava a levantar.

-Eu acho que estou ficando paranoica.

E estava mesmo, desde que Jack tinha lhe dito que os primos de Celine não a tinham perdoado Jéssica não conseguia dormir direito porque sempre imaginava morcegos enormes entrando no quarto dela. E olha que esse era um sonho leve. Tinha vários outros muito piores.

-É só ficar calma. – Amy disse. – não acho que eles vão fazer alguma coisa. Talvez Celine estivesse exagerando.

-Você acha?

-Acho. E falando em Celine, quando você vai falar com ela?

-Não sei se vou ser bem-vinda...

-Que bobagem, Jéssica! Celine já te perdoou a duas semanas, claro que ela vai te receber. Ela recebe Jack todos os dias, não é?

Era verdade, todo dia às sete horas em ponto Jack ia para o quarto de Celine ler para ela. Douglas quase teve um ataque de nervos quando soube, mas o eu ele podia fazer? Brigar com a menina cega estava fora de questão, principalmente apanhar dessa mesma menina. Afinal mesmo cega Celine não teria problemas para colocar Douglas no "lugar dele".

Outra pessoa que estava quase tendo um ataque de nervos era Clara. A bruxa não suportava a ideia de Celine receber todo dia um espantalho em decomposição. E toda vez que ela tentava persuadi-la sempre era arrastada pra fora do quarto ou por Jean ou por Duncan. Era muita humilhação para uma pobre bruxa.

A escola demorou para avisar aos pais de Celine que ela tinha sofrido um acidente, mas quando eles souberam vieram para a escola como dois anjos vingadores. O Duque Adam era uma versão mais velha e francesa de Jean, enquanto a Duquesa Adeline era a versão mais velha e recatada de Celine. Os dois sabiam falar inglês, mas a indignação era tanta que milhares de palavrões em francês circularam pela escola.

Foi hilário ver o diretor Drogo trotar atrás dele tecendo mil desculpas, enquanto eles nem lhe dava atenção. O Duque e a Duquesa chegaram quando Jack estava lendo para Celine e foi mais ou menos assim:

-Onde está a minha _princesse_? – o Duque gritou antes de abrir a porta.

-_Papa_! – Celine gritou abrindo os braços. – _Maman_!

-_Mon amour_!

Quando Jack se deu conta dois adultos estupidamente nobres e bem arrumados estavam abraçando Celine, ele achou adorável o fato de Celine ser tão parecida com a mãe. Mas aquele era um momento familiar e ele não queria interromper. Então ele fechou e guardou o livro, pegou as botas arruinadas de Celine e foi embora. Deu de cara com Jean na porta.

Os dois tinham se dado muito bem no primeiro dia de aula, mas depois do acidente de Celine as coisas ficaram estranhas entre eles. E o fato que eles dividiam um quarto não ajudava muito...

O vampiro olhou para as botas nas mãos de Jack e perguntou:

-O que você está planejando, Jack?

-Estou pensando em um jeito de Jéssica se desculpar com Celine.

Os dois andaram pelos corredores em um silêncio desconfortável, mas então Jack se lembrou de uma coisa que o fez rir.

-Qual é a graça? – Jean perguntou curioso.

-Ainda não me acostumei com você se importando com Celine. – Jack respondeu com sinceridade. – é muito estranho.

Jean deu de ombros antes de dizer:

-Ela só me irrita muito algumas vezes.

-Algumas?

-Tá legal, na maioria das vezes. – os dois riram. – mas ela continua sendo a minha prima. Ela, Duncan e eu crescemos juntos, então somos meio que irmãos.

-Irmãs deixam a gente meio louco mesmo. – Jack disse de experiência própria.

-Olha Jack, eu queria pedir desculpas por ter agido daquele jeito quando você quis ir falar com a Celine. Eu estava com muita raiva da Jéssica e acho que fiquei com raiva de você também.

-Tá tudo bem, Jean. Acho que eu ia sentir a mesma coisa se alguém fizesse isso com a minha irmã. Mas você já perdoou a Jéssica, né?

Jean fez uma careta e disse:

-Celine conseguiu me convencer, mas eu ainda estou com um pé atrás. Acho que vai melhorar com o tempo. – eles chegaram na porta do quarto de Jéssica, e Jean recuou. – olha Jack, eu não vou fazer nada com a sua irmã, mas eu não sei se o Duncan vai fazer o mesmo.

-Não tem nada que Jéssica possa fazer pra fazer o Duncan mudar de ideia?

-Isso eu realmente não sei.

Dito isso ele foi embora deixando Jack sozinho com as próprias preocupações. O frankenstein respirou fundo e deu três batidinhas na porta. Foi Amy que abriu e o coitado quase caiu pra trás, ela estava coberta de lama e folhas!

-O que você está fazendo, Amy? – ele perguntou com medo da súcubo ter surtado de vez.

-Estou trabalhando no meu disfarce!

-No seu o quê?

-Entra logo, seu pamonha!

Ela o puxou pra dentro antes que ele pudesse dizer "calma". Se Jack já estava desconfiado com Amy coberta de lama, ele simplesmente não teve palavras quando viu Jéssica no mesmo estado.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? – ele perguntou quase enlouquecendo.

-Vamos fazer o Danny reparar na Cornélia. – Jéssica respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais boba do mundo. – e vai ser agora!

-Antes que você arrume mais confusão. – Jack disse fechando a porta antes que elas conseguissem sair. – eu trouxe as botas, lembra do seu plano? Daquele que pode dar certo?

-Eu não esqueci! – Duncan não a deixava esquecer.

-Ótimo.

As duas saíram pela janela e Jack teve que respirar fundo para não sobrecarregar o cérebro, para não ter um curto-circuito ele só colocou as botas num canto e saiu. Jéssica ia aprontar, não havia nada que ele podia fazer para impedir.

Danny estava lendo na sombra de uma árvore, praticamente ignorando Cornélia, que tentava puxar conversa sobre qualquer tópico que viesse a sua mente. Amy e Jéssica rangeram os dentes, tentando se controlar. Afinal Cornélia não ia perdoar se Danny aparecesse com alguns dentes quebrados. A súcubo arremessou Jéssica para cima da árvore e depois praticamente voou para trás do arbusto mais próximo.

Jéssica jogou uma orelha no chão, praticamente do lado de Danny e conseguiu ouvir Cornélia.

-Está um dia perfeito para andar de barco.

-Aham...

-Nossa, que borboleta linda!

-Aham...

-Eu já li esse livro.

-Aham...

Se Jéssica ouvisse mais um "aham" cascos de bode iam voar, mas, por sorte, Danny ergueu os olhos quando Jack passou. O sátiro se levantou na mesma hora e foi trotando para longe.

-Aonde você vai, Danny? – Cornélia perguntou.

-Ver a Celine.

E ele saiu. Cornélia ficou tão arrasada que desmontou na grama. Jéssica sinalizou para Amy, Amy foi sorrateiramente atrás de Danny. Quanto a Jéssica, ela ia ter que esperar Cornélia ir embora. Não sabia como ia explicar estar toda camuflada descendo a árvore na qual o menino que ela gosta estava exatamente em baixo.

Mas naquele tempo na árvore Jéssica conseguiu notar algo muito interessante. Cornélia estava esparramada na grama, ninguém lá embaixo devia estar notando nela, mas por alguma razão Duncan estava. Ele estava sentado no banco do outro lado fingindo que estava lendo, mas a cada quinze minutos dava uma espiada em Cornélia.

Foi como se uma lâmpada tivesse acendido em cima da cabeça de Jéssica. Estava tudo ali!

Ela ficou tão animada que quase caiu de cima da árvore, mas por sorte Cornélia se cansou da melancolia e foi embora. Com a górgona longe Duncan começou a ler de verdade, então não tinha problema se Jéssica descesse.

Amy a chamou no corredor, pelo jeito Danny estava tentando entrar no quarto de Celine para conversar, mas Jean se recusava a deixá-lo entrar.

-Eu só quero conversar! – Danny disse tentando abrir caminho, mas teria mais sucesso se tentasse mover a parede.

-Celine não quer conversar com você!

-Ela conversa com o frankenstein!

-Ela _gosta_ do frankenstein. – Danny não se deu por convencido e tentou empurrar Jean, mas ele não se moveu. – além do mais os meus tios estão lá dentro. Deixe Celine aproveitar os pais dela.

-Mas é uma conversa rápida!

Jean já ia dizer alguma coisa quando a mãe de Celine surgiu como uma assombração. Ela olhou o sátiro dos pés a cabeça e tentou mordê-lo. Danny podia ser teimoso, mas ainda era um bode, então só pulou e conseguiu se desviar dos dentes.

-_Écouter ici, votre dérangement gosse, ma fille n'est pas intéressé chez une chèvre pour vous. Maintenant, faites nous une faveur et simplement disparaître. Avant que je perds patience!_

Depois de uma bronca daquelas em francês Danny teve que ir embora. Jean e a tia trocaram um sorriso e ela voltou para perto da filha. Amy respirou fundo e disse:

-Pelo visto o Danny nunca vai olhar para a Cornélia...

-Desista do Danny, aquilo lá é um cabritinho sem esperanças.

Amy viu os olhos de Jéssica tremerem (esse era o tique nervoso) e rolou os olhos.

-Qual o seu plano? – ela perguntou sem muita fé.

-Eu te conto tudo depois. – Jéssica respondeu feliz da vida. – acabei de lembrar de umas botas que precisam de ajuda.

E simplesmente assim ela saiu correndo. Amy deu de ombro e foi para o lago, não tinha nenhuma possibilidade dela passar mais um minuto suja de lama e folhas!

Jéssica estava a caminho do quarto quando bateu de frente com alguém. Ela morreu de raiva, afinal quando isso acontecia uma vez, tudo bem, mas duas vezes no mesmo dia era maldade! Quando ela ergueu os olhos viu um Dylan bem confuso.

-Vou querer saber porque você está com lama dos pés à cabeça? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Provavelmente não.

Ele deu de ombros e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Antes dela voltar para sua corrido ele disse por cima do ombro:

-Quando parar de fugir de vampiros vingativos e bolar planos malucos dá uma passada no refeitório. Tem gente lá que está com saudades de conversar com você.

-Pode deixar.

E ela saiu correndo.

**Bom, falta algumas coisinhas, mas ficou bom. Espero que vocês estejam gostando!**

**Só tem uma coisinha... eu tô doente e pode demorar pra postar de novo, mas eu vou fazer o máximo para postar rápido.**

**Comentem!**


	5. Chapter 5

Jéssica ficou uma semana consertando as botas de Celine, infelizmente a tinta tinha entrado profundamente em alguns lugares do couro que ela teve que cortá-las e substituir com outros pedaços de couro. O efeito ficou muito interessante, mas se Celine ia gostar era um mistério.

Mas Jéssica não ia se torturar por isso, afinal ainda faltava uma semana para Celine tirar os curativos dos olhos, então Jéssica tinha tempo livre para seus outros planos.

A pobre Cornélia estava a caminho da aula de runas quando foi pega por Amy e Agatha, as duas súcubos não eram sutis e atrapalhadas como a frankenstein. Elas eram sempre a favor de uma abordagem mais direta, e era muito melhor falar com Cornélia antes que Jéssica desse uma de, bem... Jéssica.

-Cornélia. – Amy disse.

-Você é uma das nossas melhores amigas. – Agatha completou.

-Por isso achamos que é hora de uma intervenção.

-Como assim? – Cornélia estava tão confusa que até suas cobras estavam tontas.

-Sabemos que você gosta do Danny. – Amy disse ignorando o vermelho que cobriu o rosto da górgona. – também sabemos que ele não nota em você.

-E descobrimos que tem um outro certo alguém de olho em você. – Agatha completou.

-Sério? – Cornélia perguntou esquecendo a timidez por um instante.

-Sério! – as duas responderam dando "aquele" sorrisinho.

-O que vocês acham que eu devo fazer?

As primas se entreolharam e Amy respondeu:

-Você devia conversar com eles. Colocar tudo em pratos limpos, sabe?

-Não é panos limpos? – Agatha perguntou.

-E eu vou saber?

-Eu ainda estou aqui! – Cornélia disse balançando os braços no ar.

Amy deu um tapinha de leve na testa de Agatha e ficou de frente para Cornélia antes de disser:

-Como eu estava dizendo antes de ser horrivelmente interrompida, você devia conversar com eles. Primeiro com o Danny, depois com o Duncan.

-Por que eu iria falar com o Duncan? – a górgona perguntou confusa.

Foi Agatha que respondeu:

-Porque é ele que gosta de você.

Cornélia ficou tão chocada que as cobras literalmente desmaiaram. Mas aquela não era a hora para fazer uma cena. Tudo bem que a górgona era estupidamente tímida, mas não era burra. Pra ela a ideia de um vampiro como Duncan estar a fim dela era mais de que ridícula, era cruelmente hilária. Ela não conseguia engolir aquela história.

-Com licença. – ela disse antes de sair a caça de Duncan.

Ela o encontrou na margem do rio, ele estava estranhamente fofo apreciando a vista. Claro, porque quando você olhava Duncan Drácula pela primeira vez ele podia ser tudo, menos fofo.

-Duncan? – Cornélia chamou.

A confiança na sua voz era só mais uma prova de que ela não estava interessada nele. Cornélia era uma menina simples e muito amigável, um pouco exótica e excêntrica, mas ainda era uma boa menina. Ela não tinha nenhum problema em falar com os outros, sendo eles meninos ou meninas. Ela só ficava tímida quando os assuntos eram do coração, e só travava quando falava com alguém que ela gostasse de verdade. Como ela não gaguejou nenhuma vez estava claro que ela não sentia nada por Duncan.

E pelo jeito que ele olhou pra ela parecia que o sentimento era mútuo.

No inicio o vampiro não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas depois quando Cornélia entrou em mais detalhes ele até achou graça.

-Eu só estava olhando porque você me lembrou muito uma ex namorada minha. – ele disse sorrindo.

-Sério? – ela perguntou curiosa. – como ela é?

-Bem... o nome dela é Catarina. Ela é italiana e namoramos por uns anos quando o meu pai comprou um castelo novo em Toscana

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou sem acreditar que eles tinham terminado, não fazia sentido pra ela. Afinal Duncan falava dessa tal de Catarina com tanto carinho...

-Meu pai teve uma discursão com o pai dela. Foi o adeus ao castelo de Toscana e a Catarina. – ele disse com um sorriso triste.

-Poxa Duncan... agora você conseguiu me deixar deprimida. – o sorriso dele aumentou e ela perguntou: – eu pareço mesmo com ela?

-Vocês duas tem o mesmo sorriso, o mesmo andar e... a mesma cara de cansaço. Parece que vocês se desligam do mundo, é muito interessante.

-Eu vou considerar isso como um elogio.

-E deve mesmo! – os dois riram e Duncan a olhou sério. – mas já que eu a preocupei vou ficar te devendo um favor. Meninas como você não deviam ficar confusas ou preocupadas.

-Bem... já que você disse... – Cornélia ficou pensativa por um tempo e depois disse: – eu ia adorar que você deixasse a Jéssica em paz.

O sorriso dele morreu na hora.

-E quem disse que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa com ela?

-Não minta Dunca. Jéssica mal consegue dormir com medo de você, só me diga que não vai fazer nada com ela.

-E por que eu faria isso?

-Oras! Porque Jéssica vai fazer uma coisa muito legal para Celine e ela merece ser perdoada.

Duncan e Cornélia se mediram com os olhos e Duncan respirou fundo. Ele estava devendo um favor para a górgona, então não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser dizer:

-Tá legal!

-Viva! – Cornélia ficou tão feliz que as suas cobras encheram o rosto de Duncan de beijos. A górgona se levantou e, antes de ir embora, disse: – eu espero que você e Catarina se encontrem de novo.

Duncan sorriu agradecido e Cornélia foi embora. A coitada mal deu um passo no corredor que foi mais uma vez puxada pelas primas.

-Como foi? – elas perguntaram animadas.

Cornélia explicou tudo e à medida que falava mais as primas ficavam decepcionadas, afinal quem podia culpá-las? Elas estavam esperando uma linda história de amor sobre um vampiro problemático e uma górgona com problemas de timidez, quem iria imaginar que não ia acontecer?

-De onde vocês tiraram essa ideia ridícula do Duncan estar interessado em mim?

-Da Jéssica, foi ela que contou. – elas responderam dando de ombros.

-Temos que falar com ela.

E lá se foram as três procurarem a Jéssica, ela estava no refeitório conversando com Dylan. As três acharam que os três pareciam tão fofos conversando que não conseguiram interromper, então elas foram embora, decididas que Jéssica podia ser interrogada depois.

A frankenstein e o lobisomem nem notaram nelas então continuaram conversando. Jéssica já achava Dylan muito simpático e divertido, mas nunca tinha tido da oportunidade de conversar com ele sozinha. Jack, Cornélia e Amy estavam sempre lá quando Dylan tentava puxar conversa com ela.

Agora que não tinha ninguém Jéssica o achava ainda mais divertido do que antes, Dylan conseguia fazer qualquer assunto parecer interessante e divertido. Ela nunca tinha rido tanto em uma tarde. Dylan só foi embora quando já estava escurecendo.

-Eu tenho que ir. – ele disse se levantando. – prometi pro Douglas que ia ajudar ele numa coisa.

-Então tá. – ela disse meio desanimada.

-Mesma hora amanhã?

-Pode apostar.

Ele piscou pra ela e saiu correndo. Jéssica voltou para o quarto como se estivesse andando nas nuvens, ela nem notou quando três pares de mãos a puxaram para dentro do quarto.

-Sua palhaça! – Cornélia disse irritada, seu sotaque estava tão carregado que ela teve que repetir para Jéssica entender. – de onde você tirou a ideia de que o Duncan estava interessado em mim? Você tinha bebido?

-É que eu vi que ele tava olhando pra você de um jeito muito esquisito! – Jéssica tentou se explicar.

Cornélia achou o motivo muito fraco, mas não podia reclamar. Por alguma razão sua conversa com Duncan deixou seu dia um pouco mais feliz, então ela não ia crucificar Jéssica.

-Você está com sorte que eu o convenci a te deixar em paz.

-Sério? – as três perguntaram sem acreditar.

-Seríssimo.

-Você é minha heroína!

As quatro se abraçaram felizes da vida e Cornélia respirou fundo.

-O que foi? – Amy perguntou.

-Acho que eu vou desistir do Danny. – Cornélia respondeu. – está mais que óbvio que ele não gosta de mim.

-Como você começou a gostar dele, pra inicio de conversa? – Agatha perguntou.

-Ah... ele era muito fofo, e sempre me ajudava em matemática se eu ajudasse ele em grego. E eu adoro quando como os óculos deles escorregam quando ele está lendo!

Agatha rolou os olhos e Amy tentou conter o riso enquanto Jéssica fingia vomitar. Cornélia deu um peteleco na testa de cada um e depois suspirou.

-Não ia dar certo mesmo. – ela disse cruzando os braços. – ele adora a Celine.

-E o pior é que ela não faz nada pra encorajar! – Jéssica disse achando o cúmulo do absurdo.

-Celine simplesmente encanta os meninos. – Amy disse. – não é culpa dela se eles não a deixam em paz.

Cornélia olhou para Agatha, que olhou para Jéssica, que olhou para Cornélia e as três olharam para Amy.

-Desde quando você defende a Celine? – Agatha perguntou.

-Desde que cegamos a menina. – Agatha e Jéssica olharam para os próprios pés, envergonhadas e Amy continuou. – eu já fui falar com a Celine e acho que erramos com ela. Ela é uma vampira muito legal, e os primos também.

-Ela vai ficar legal, não vai? – Jéssica perguntou preocupada.

-Claro que vai. – Amy respondeu. – só mais uma semana e vai ser como se nada tivesse acontecido.

As quatro continuaram conversando, nenhuma olhou pela janela. Então nenhuma notou Douglas e Dylan mergulhados no lago.

-Como você me convenceu a fazer uma coisa dessas? – Dylan perguntou pela quinta vez. – eu estou congelando!

De fato, o pobre lobisomem estava com tanto frio que todos os pelos do corpo estavam arrepiados. Douglas também estava com frio, mas não ia dar essa satisfação para Dylan.

-Quer fechar essa boca e achar logo esses sapos?

Dylan espirou e mergulhou, quando voltou para a superfície estava xingando até os bisnetos de Douglas, mas pelo menos tinha três sapos de três olhos na mão. Dylan conseguiu pegar dois e eles saíram do lago, Dylan não parava de xingar e de se sacudir.

-Pra quê você quer esses sapos? – ele perguntou colocando os bichos no aquário que Douglas tinha trazido.

-Clara precisa deles para um projeto escolar. – Douglas mentiu, e claro que Dylan suspeitou.

-E desde quando você ajuda a Clara? – o lobisomem perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Desde quando me deu vontade.

-Cara, eu sei que a Clara é bonitinha, mas você sabe que ela é perigosa.

-Eu sei, Dylan. Não sou estúpido!

-Podia ter me enganado. – Douglas jogou uma toalha nele com mais força do que deveria, mas isso não intimidou Dylan. – me preocupo com você as vezes.

-Isso é lindo. – ele respondeu cheio de sarcasmo. – mas você sabe que eu sei me cuidar.

-De novo, podia ter me enganado. – Douglas fechou a cara e Dylan deu de ombros. – você anda muito esquisito, Douglas, só estou dizendo porque somos amigos.

-Realmente não precisa se preocupar.

-Então você quer sair amanhã? Vai ter a convenção anual de times de vampiras e vai estar lotado de meninas bonitas!

-Acho que eu vou. Não tenho certeza.

Foi aí que Dylan tinha certeza de que tinha alguma coisa errada, Douglas _nunca_ dispensava meninas bonitas. Afinal ele vivia disso, ele não tinha aquele luxo de dispensar oportunidades como aquela. Principalmente agora que Celine estava perdendo o interesse nele.

Douglas pegou o aquário cheio de sapos de três olhos, se despediu e foi para dentro da escola. Dylan podia não saber o que estava acontecendo, mas podia apostar todos os pelos que tinha dedo de Clara naquela história. Ele só esperava que Douglas não estivesse assim tão próximo da bruxa, porque se ele estivesse as consequências podiam ser mortais para os dois lados.

**Se você tinha esperanças para a Cornélia e o Duncan, meus pêsames. Catarina não vai aparecer nessa fic, mas pode ser que ela apareça na outra história que eu estou planejando, mas eu não prometo nada.**

**E o que será que Clara está planejando? Alguém tem um palpite?**

**Comentem!**

**PS: eu preciso de mais monstros e eu não tenho tempo pra inventar ou pesquisar um. Então quem quiser pode me mandar uma review com um OC que seja monstro, então eu vejo se dá pra colocar ele na fic. Mas quem não quiser não tem problema, eu não vou parar de escrever se vocês não colocarem um monstro pra mim, só vai demorar mais.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tinha finalmente chegado o dia de Celine se livrar dos curativos nos olhos, todos estavam muito animados, principalmente a vampira. Jack estava do lado dela, Jéssica e as amigas estavam no fundo do quarto, Duncan estava do outro lado da cama, Jean estava atrás de Celine, pronto para tirar as faixas, e os outros admiradores de Celine estavam se acotovelando na porta. Douglas e Clara estavam junto de Jéssica, apesar de nenhum dos dois olharem pra ela.

-Pronta? – Jean perguntou.

-Pronta. – Celine respondeu apertando a mão de Duncan.

Jean desamarrou as faixas e Celine abriu os olhos bem devagar. Ela piscou algumas vezes para focalizar e sorriu quando notou que a pessoa que estava olhando era Jack. O frankenstein estava sorrindo e ela não conseguiu se segurar.

Ignorando todas as vivas e comemorações Celine soltou a mão do primo e se inclinou para Jack. O beijo veio tão inesperadamente que ele lhe deu um choque, ela se afastou na mesma hora.

-Desculpe. – ele disse morrendo de vergonha.

Ela só riu e disse:

-Vamos ter que trabalhar nisso.

Saíram tantas faíscas do pescoço de Jack que parecia que alguém tinha colocado fogos de artificio no quarto de Celine. Todos riram, menos Douglas e Clara. O íncubo estava tão revoltado que seria capaz de esganar Jack. Quanto a bruxa, ela estava com mais raiva que Douglas, mas não demonstrou. Ela só apertou os punhos tão forte que as dobras dos dedos estavam brancas.

Os admiradores de Celine ficaram tão tristes que saíram chorando pelos corredores, e Danny era o mais barulhento de todos. Pobre sátiro, estava tão cego pelas lágrimas que não parava de tropeçar. Cornélia sentiu muita pena dele, mas sabia que não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Depois das risadas Jéssica apareceu com as botas de Celine, mais envergonhada que o irmão.

-Eu não sabia como te pedir desculpas, então eu consertei as suas botas.

Celine estava tão chocada quanto os primos, mas por motivos diferentes.

-Você cortou as minhas botas. – ela disse com os olhos arregalados.

Jéssica engoliu em seco e disse:

-A tinta roxa entrou muito no couro em alguns lugares e foi impossível limpar. Então eu tive que cortar-

-Você _cortou _as minhas botas!

-Eu achei que não tinha problema, o Jack me disse que você achava que elas estavam arruinadas e-

-Você cortou as botas que a Maria Antonieta me deu! – Jéssica já estava fazendo suas últimas orações quando Celine completou: – e elas ficaram tão legais!

Jéssica quase caiu pra trás, tamanho era o alívio. Jean e Duncan trocaram um sorriso e Celine riu examinando as botas.

-Olha só que efeito legal! Parece que foram feitas de frankensteins!

Ela gargalhou e Dylan riu junto enquanto ajudava Jéssica a levantar, aquela cena tinha sido a coisa mais hilária que ele tinha visto na semana inteira. Os outros também riram e Celine colocou suas botas recém-consertadas, elas ficavam meio estranhas com as roupas que a vampira geralmente usava, mas Celine não estava nem ligando. Agora ela não as usava por serem lindas (o que de fato eram), agora ela as usava porque Jéssica tinha tido todo aquele trabalho para consertar. E por mais que Jéssica fosse grossa com ela, Celine gostava da frankenstein.

Dois dias se passaram até Douglas ir falar com Celine. Era noite e ele estava tremendo, Celine estava na margem do lago tirando um tempo para ela mesma. Ele se sentou do lado dela e ela sorriu antes de disser:

-O que você quer, Douglas?

-Faz semanas que você não me chama. – ele respondeu. – está começando a aparecer.

Celine olhou bem pra ele e viu que era verdade, sem energia vital Douglas parecia cansado e até mesmo fraco. Os cabelos, antes castanhos cheios de vida e brilho, estavam opacos e quebradiços, os olhos castanhos estavam começando a ganhar uma cor leitosa e, Deus os protegessem, Douglas estava com rugas! A garganta de Celine se apertou e ela o abraçou.

-Sabe que você é um dos meus melhores amigos, não sabe? – ela perguntou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dele.

-Sei. – ele respondeu a abraçando de volta.

-Vai continuar assim depois que o nosso acordo acabar?

Douglas ficou com os músculos completamente tensos. Ele já sabia que Celine não estava mais interessada nele, mas ouvir aquilo em voz alta era muito doloroso. O que ele ia fazer agora? Podia não ser um monstro muito legal, mas não era um assassino. E ele também não queria morrer. Ele engoliu em seco, Celine nunca tinha sido sua namorada, nunca tinha sido exclusivamente dele. Ela era sua amiga, uma boa amiga.

Ele finalmente notou que o que ele e Clara estavam fazendo era errado. Ele não sabia exatamente o quê eles estavam aprontando, mas a ideia era separar Celine do menino que ela verdadeiramente gostava. E isso era errado. Celine realmente era uma de suas melhores amigas, ela merecia alguém legal, alguém que ela gostasse de verdade. Ela merecia ser feliz, mesmo que ele ficasse com dificuldades depois.

Então, com muita dor no coração, ele respondeu:

-Claro que vai.

-Então vamos.

Ela se levantou e o levou pela mão para o seu quarto.

No dia seguinte Douglas nunca tinha aparecido no refeitório mais bonito. E todos notaram, especialmente uma certa bruxinha que tinha acabado de chegar.

Ela era linda, meio baixa, mas isso lhe dava um ar de bonequinha. A pele era morena e os cabelos eram longos ondulados num corte irregular com uma cor castanho meio cobre, tinha uma franja jogada de lado, cobrindo parcialmente seu olho esquerdo. Seus olhos era muito interessantes, porque cada um tinha uma cor. O direito era azul e o esquerdo era verde.

Ela sorriu e correu na direção dele gritando a pleno s pulmões:

-DOUGIE!

Quando Douglas deu por si tinha uma bruxa colada nas costas dele que nem um carrapato feliz da vida. Ele sorriu e a puxou para um abraço.

-Lie! Como você está?

-Eu estou ótima, acabei de voltar para o colégio.

Ele estranhou e disse desconfiado:

-Você não ia ficar em Salem até o Natal?

-Elas não gostaram das minhas teorias de interações entre espécies, então me mandaram de volta. – ela o abraçou mais forte. – mas eu estou tão feliz de te ver de novo!

Ele riu e disse:

-Eu também estou feliz.

-Cadê a Amy e a Agatha? – ela perguntou olhando em volta. – estou com saudade delas.

-Já vão chegar. Você lembra da Celine e dos primos dela?

Lie olhou para a vampira sentada na mesma mesa que Douglas e engoliu uma careta, por que será que Celine sempre estava deslumbrante?

-Oi Celine. – ela disse desanimada. – o que aconteceu com as suas botas?

-Longa história. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Oi Jean. – ela acenou um pouco mais feliz. – e aí, Duncan?

Eles acenaram de volta sorrindo. Amy e Agatha chegaram em menos de cinco minutos e, assim que viram Lie, saíram pulando na direção dela.

Jack, Jéssica, Cornélia e Dylan apareceram olhando a cena. Cornélia bufou e Dylan sorriu. Os gêmeos não sabiam o que estava acontecendo, e foi Jéssica que perguntou:

-Que é a baixinha que está pulando com a Amy e a Agatha?

Dylan deu uma risada antes de responder:

-É a Lie, e é melhor você não chamar ela de baixinha. Cornélia fez isso e ficou cacarejando por um mês.

A górgona bufou de novo e cruzou os braços.

-Foi muito deselegante! E eu não tinha dito aquilo por mal, eu só não sabia como chamá-la. E ela nem sabe o perigo que ela correu, quase tirei os meus óculos pra ela ver o que era bom pra tosse!

Dylan rolou os olhos e passou o braço pelo ombro de Cornélia.

-Mas você é muito educada pra isso. – ele disse com carinho. – e sabe que se ficar guardando rancor pode ficar com rugas!

Cornélia fechou mais a cara e foi para a mesa batendo o pé. Dylan riu mais e dessa vez Jack o acompanhou. Jéssica não riu, não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ver Dylan daquele jeito com Cornélia.

Clara entrou no refeitório e empinou o nariz quando viu Lie. As duas bruxas se detestavam desde que eram pequenas, e o fato de serem vizinhas não ajudava nem um pouco. Isso mais o fato de Celine não notar nela fez a bruxa voltar para o quarto, não querendo ver ninguém.

Claro que Lie notou quando Celine foi se sentar perto de um frankenstein, ela nunca tinha imaginado que a vampira estivesse interessada em uma coisa daquelas. Mas quem ligava? Pelo visto Douglas estava livre, leve e solto!

Jéssica adorou Lie, ela, Agatha e Amy eram muito próximas, então a frankenstein viu que tinha alguma coisa de especial na bruxa. E o sentimento foi mútuo, Lie nunca imaginava que frankensteins podiam ser tão divertidos!

-Lie. – Dylan chamou. – quando você vai desistir desse boboca e ficar comigo?

-Quando os porcos voarem. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Todos riram, menos Jéssica. Como ela nunca tinha notado o quanto Dylan era galinha? Ela sabia que ele gostava de meninas, mas não sabia que ele gostava tanto assim. Será que ele só estava sendo amigável com ela por segundas intenções? Ele passou o braço pelo ombro de Amy e o outro pelo ombro de Agatha e foi como um soco na barriga de Jéssica.

Ela se viu forçada a ver que talvez Dylan não gostasse dela do jeito que ela gostava dele. Talvez ele só gostava do rosto dela, porque remendada ou não Jéssica continuava a ser uma menina muito bonita.

Todas aquelas dúvidas e revelações deixaram a frankenstein enjoada e ela foi embora. Não aguentava mais olhar pra ele.

Lie ficou colada em Douglas o dia todo, então ele só teve tempo de ir falar com Clara de noite. Ela estava esperando por ele na porta do quarto, ele nem lhe deu chance de falar.

-Eu não quero mais fazer isso. – ele disse sério.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços com um sorriso irônico antes de dizer:

-Você tem alguma ideia do que estamos fazendo?

-Não sei. – ele admitiu. – e também não me importa. Faça o que você quiser, eu estou fora.

Ele já ia dar as costas para Clara, mas ela o segurou pelo braço. Ele nunca a tinha visto mais vulnerável.

-Posso saber por que você está desistindo?

-É bem simples, eu não queria que Celine passasse muito tempo com Jack, porque eu pensei que ela ia ficar a minha disposição pra sempre, ok? Só ontem que eu vi o qual estúpido é esse plano! E como eu fui egoísta. Claro que sem Celine a coisa vai ficar difícil, mas eu tenho que aprender a conviver com isso. Celine é minha amiga, e como todo amigo, eu quero que ela seja feliz. Entendeu?

Clara nunca tinha parecido mais entediada, só deu de ombros e puxou Douglas para dentro do quarto.

-O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou meio desconfiado.

-Tem uma coisa que eu tenho que te mostrar.

Clara era igual a Celine, tinha um quarto só dela e podia decorá-lo do jeito que ela quisesse. Douglas nunca se sentiu mais desconfortável em um quarto na vida. As paredes tinha uma cor estranha de vermelho, estavam muito sujas, o chão parecia que nunca tinha visto uma vassoura e as costinhas estavam rasgadas de um jeito assustador. A cama de Clara era a única coisa arrumada e eram tantas prateleiras que o íncubo chegou a ficar tonto. E que vidros estranhos que estavam lá... alguns conseguiram fazer Douglas ter ânsia de vômito. No centro do quarto tinha um caldeirão sujo e um livro enorme.

-Espere aqui. – Clara disse sem olhar pra ele.

Ela desapareceu e Douglas engoliu em seco. Como ele não tinha mais nada pra fazer ele foi xeretar o livro, grande erro.

Pelo visto Clara queria fazer duas poções. Uma era uma poção do sono e a outra era uma espécie de veneno, ele leu os ingredientes e estava escrito mais ou menos assim:

"_-Duas penas de harpia;_

_-Dez olhos de sapo;_

_-Três cogumelos brilhantes;_

_-Um chifre de unicórnio;_

_-Duas asas de demônio"_

O último ingrediente assustou Douglas. Onde Clara iria arranjar aquilo? Pelo o que ele sabia nenhum mercado tinha permissão para vender asas de demônio, nem mesmo o mercado negro. Isso era porque asas de demônio eram um ingrediente muito instável, sua maldade podia atingir pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a história.

Só então a ficha dele caiu.

Ele era, em suma, um demônio. E ele tinha asas, Clara já tinha visto. E se ela tentasse pegar as asas dele? Só o pensamento o fez tremer. De repente aquele quarto ficou assustador demais, ele nem conseguia respirar. Um dos jarros tremeu e ele foi tremendo ver o que era.

Ele quase caiu pra trás quando leu o rótulo: "Medo de lobisomem". Douglas leu mais alguns rótulos e ele viu que todos estavam proibidos de circularem, aqueles ingredientes estavam banidos da sociedade mágica. Fosse lá o que Clara estava fazendo era uma coisa má. Onde Clara estava conseguindo aqueles ingredientes?

A resposta veio a Douglas como um soco na cara, de repente ele não sentia vontade de sair do quarto. Ele sentia urgência em fazer isso.

-Está tudo bem, Douglas? – Clara apareceu tão perto que ele até pulou de susto.

-Eu vou embora. – ele disse praticamente correndo pra porta.

Mas alguma coisa o acertou na cabeça e ele caiu no chão. Clara se sentou em cima dele com a maior naturalidade e simplesmente assim ele não conseguiu levantar.

-Você vai me ajudar, Douglas, nem que seja a força.

Ele tentou se soltar, tentando desesperadamente chegar até a porta, mas Clara bateu nele e tudo ficou escuro.

**Ai ai ai! Agora complicou! O que será que vai acontecer agora? E quem sabe de onde a Clara conseguiu aqueles ingredientes? Eu já dei umas três dicas, quem vai arriscar?**

**Comentem!**

**PS: podem continuar me mandando monstros, tá?**


	7. Chapter 7

Cornélia estava atrasada para a aula de primeiros socorros, então não era de espantar que ela estivesse correndo como se um minotauro estivesse atrás dela. O único problema foi quando uma figura apareceu do nada do corredor e deu um encontrão nela. Os dois caíram e ela estava pronta para se desculpar (porque a Cornélia é muito bem educada) quando o viu.

Era o menino cobra mais lindo que ela já tinha visto! Seu corpo todo era coberto por escamas azuis claras, os olhos eram vermelhos iguaizinhos aos de uma cobra. O cabelo era preto espetado e mesmo assim uma mecha teimava em cair na testa dele. Ele parecia preocupado.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou a ajudando a levantar.

Agora que eles estavam de pé ela pôde notar na altura dele, ele era no mínimo uma cabeça mais alto que ela. E ele tinha uns braços de morrer!

-Foi mal. – ele disse com um sorriso sem graça. – eu estou atrasado pra minha aula de grego, nem notei quando você apareceu. – ele ficou esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas, como Cornélia ficou petrificada no lugar, ele continuou. – eu sou o Angus, e você é...

Só então Cornélia acordou.

-E-eu sou a C-cornélia.

-Que nome bonito. – ele disse com um sorriso lindo. – olha, eu tô mesmo atrasado, mas será que você não quer encontrar comigo mais tarde? Sabe, pra falarmos sobre os perigos de correr no corredor e tal.

Cornélia ainda estava muito maravilhada pra falar direito então ela só fez um sim com a cabeça.

-Legal. Te encontro no refeitório depois da aula então.

Ele piscou e saiu correndo. Nesse ponto até as cobras de Cornélia tinham desmaiado.

Jéssica e Dylan trocaram um olhar confuso quando viram a górgona entrar na sala praticamente flutuando.

-Alguma coisa que você queira contar para os seus amiguinhos aqui? – Dylan perguntou se inclinando pra ela quase morrendo de curiosidade.

-Eu encontrei o menino mais fofo do mundo. – Cornélia disse desabando na cadeira.

-É mesmo? – ele perguntou interessado.

-Como ele é? – Jéssica perguntou mais interessada ainda.

E Cornélia respondeu com toda calma do mundo, não parecia que ela tinha voltado para a Terra ainda, então Dylan e Jéssica foram bem pacientes com ela. No final Jéssica ficou feliz, afinal Cornélia merecia um cara legal.

Dylan foi muito dramático, praticamente caiu em cima de Cornélia enquanto dizia:

-Eu nunca vou desistir de você Cornélia! – ele disse mais dramático que um ator numa peça de Shakespeare. – Deixe essa minhoca de lado e fuja comigo!

-Eu prefiro ficar careca! – Cornélia respondeu no mesmo tom. Suas cobras entraram em pânico.

Os dois gargalharam e Jéssica ficou novamente enjoada. Será que Dylan não podia lhe dar uma folguinha sequer? Ela precisava desabafar com alguém, mas quem? Jack estava muito ocupado estudando para as provas finais, e quando não estava estudando, estava com Celine. Também não podia falar com Cornélia, afinal ela estava tão feliz que não seria capaz de falar com ela sobre o seu sofrimento, seria cruel demais.

Ela resolveu ir falar com Amy e Agatha, as duas saberiam o que dizer. Pelo menos era o que ela esperava.

Mas só conseguiu falar com elas na hora do recreio, e todos estavam sentados juntos, incluindo Dylan. Ela se convenceu de deixar o assunto de lado, por enquanto. Não porque nunca conseguiria afastar as duas do grupo sem chamar a atenção, como também pôde notar o quantos elas estavam preocupadas.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jéssica perguntou.

-Não sabemos onde o Douglas está. – Agatha respondeu.

-Não se preocupem lindas, ele provavelmente está com Lie. – Dylan disse sem notar o olhar assassino de Jéssica.

Mas Lie chegou (desacompanhada) naquela hora, acabando com a teoria de Dylan.

-Querida e linda Lie, você não sabe onde está o inútil do Douglas? – Dylan perguntou sem a menor cara de pau.

-Não. – Lie respondeu preocupada. – a última vez que eu o vi foi ontem.

-Está perdendo o seu tempo, Dylan. – Celine respondeu cruzando as pernas. – Lie só presta pra duas coisas: pular e enfeitiçar os outros.

A bruxa apertou os punhos tentando conter a raiva, mas a vampira não pareceu nem um pouco intimidada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês duas? – Jack perguntou meio inseguro, afinal ele era a única coisa que separava as duas.

-Eu só descobri quem foi que colocou essência de alho no meu shampoo ano passado. – Celine respondeu.

Lie gargalhou e Celine sibilou, Cornélia chegou carregando um monte de bandejas cheias de comida e todos a olharam sem acreditar.

-Quanto te mandamos buscar a comida, Cornélia, não pensávamos que você ia buscar mesmo. – Jean disse pegando sua taça de B+.

-Não se acostumem, eu só estou muito feliz hoje. – ela sorriu quando viu Angus acenando pra ela. – agora se me dão licença eu tenho que ir.

Todos pegaram seu prato, mas antes que Lie pudesse colocar uma garfada na boca Celine lhe deu um tapa na mão.

-O que foi agora, Celine? – Lie perguntou impaciente. – vai dizer que eu estou gorda agora.

-Não, sua besta! Tem uma coisa fedendo na comida.

Jean e Duncan também torceram o nariz e afastaram as taças do rosto. Quando Jack olhou mais atentamente notou pequenos pedaços azuis brilhantes na comida.

-O que é isso? – ele perguntou.

Lie deu uma examinada de perto e ficou genuinamente surpresa e confusa.

-São cogumelos brilhantes! Os que estão fazendo na comida.

-Ainda bem que vocês viram. – Dylan disse afastando seu prato. – sou alérgico a cogumelos.

-O que eles fazem? – Jéssica perguntou ignorando Dylan.

-Fazem dormir.

Eles olharam em volta e cada aluno que comida uma colherada sequer da comida, não importava qual, caia no sono. Cornélia e Angus não foram exceção.

-Tem uma coisa muito errada aqui... – Celine disse se levantando.

-Onde está Clara e Douglas? – Duncan perguntou.

A verdade veio como um soco para Lie e ela saiu correndo para o quarto de Clara, todos foram atrás. Lie teve um probleminha com a porta trancada, mas Duncan a abriu com um peteleco e todo viram o quarto nojento que Clara tinha.

Lie estremeceu quando viu os ingredientes que estavam nas prateleiras.

-Todos esses ingredientes estão banidos da Sociedade de Magia, tanto branca quanto negra. – ela se virou para o livro e deu uns passos para trás. – todas as cópias desse livro deviam ter sido destruídas! Como Clara conseguiu um exemplar?

-Eu penso. – Clara respondeu.

Antes que qualquer um conseguisse fazer qualquer coisa Clara ergueu as mãos e cordas saíram das pontas de seus dedos. Jack, Jéssica e Dylan foram amarrados, Celine e os primos foram pregados na parede, Lie foi içada até o teto, e Amy e Agatha foram amarradas uma nas costas da outra.

-Cadê o Douglas? – Lie perguntou depois de recuperar o fôlego. – o que você fez com ele?

Clara deu um sorrisinho e estalou os dedos.

O chão se abriu e Douglas apareceu, estava em choque com as costas cortadas e ensanguentadas. Amy e Agatha começaram a chorar e os vampiros rugiram. Jack e Jéssica viraram o rosto, não aguentaram olhar. Lie gritou muito e Dylan bufou, era o único que estava de costas e não conseguia ver nada.

-Dá pra alguém me dizer o que aconteceu? – o lobisomem perguntou tentando olhar.

-Clara arrancou as asas de Douglas. – Jéssica respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

Dylan rugiu e não parou de xingar Clara, mas a bruxa má não estava dando a mínima, ela só estalou os dedos de novo e Dylan foi arremessado para a parede junto dos vampiros. Clara pegou o rosto de Jéssica e a obrigou a olhar para Douglas.

-Olha! – ela mandou. – você fez isso!

-O que você tá falando? – Jéssica perguntou chorando.

-Se você e o seu irmão não tivessem vindo Douglas estaria numa boa! Mas vocês tiveram que vir!

Clara soltou Jéssica e foi para o seu caldeirão, só aí Lie notou que ela estava fazendo uma poção. Pelo cheiro ela viu que não podia ser coisa boa.

-O que você fez, Clara? – Lie perguntou meio rouca.

-Douglas queria me ajudar a sumir com esses frankensteins nojentos, mas depois não quis mais! O que eu podia fazer?

-O que você fez? – Lie perguntou de novo.

-Como eu ia matar alguma coisa que já estava morta? – Clara perguntou mexendo a poção. – eu precisava de um veneno antigo e de ingredientes proibidos, pelo menos nisso Douglas me ajudou.

-Seu monstro! – Amy gritou chorando revoltada.

-Olha quem fala. – Clara respondeu sorrindo, pelo visto a poção estava pronta. – eu meio que queria que todos vocês estivessem dormindo, seria muito mais fácil. Mas já que vocês, espantalhos nojentos, estão acordados eu vou ter que me virar.

Com outro estalar de dedos Jéssica foi arrastada para perto do caldeirão e Clara ergueu a colher cheia de veneno.

-Agora diga A.

Dylan deu um rugido especialmente alto e Douglas meio que saiu do estado de choque, ele ainda não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas só levantar foi o suficiente. Quando Clara o viu de pé ela perdeu toda a concentração e todos foram soltos. Dylan puxou Jéssica para longe do caldeirão e Celine ajudou Douglas a ficar de pé. Lie jogou um feitiço em Clara, mas ela fugiu.

-Acho que ganhamos uns minutos até ela voltar. – Lie disse se aproximando de Douglas. – você está bem Dougie?

-Não. – ele respondeu ofegante.

De fato, Douglas estava com tanta dor que nem conseguia ficar ereto. Os cortes nas costas eram tão profundos que chegavam aos ossos e um ventinho era o suficiente para Douglas berrar de dor.

-O que a gente faz? – Amy perguntou enquanto tentava conformar o irmão. – Clara vai voltar a qualquer segundo!

-Lie consegue prendê-la, não é? – Dylan perguntou esperançoso.

-Não. – Lie respondeu quase envergonhada. – a magia de Clara é mais antiga e muito mais poderosa do que a minha. Por isso um monte de gente acha que ela é um prodígio, entendeu?

-Então você está me dizendo que ninguém pode parar a Clara? – Dylan perguntou a beira do desespero.

-É gente... – Lie disse derrotada. – ganhamos passagens só de ida para a Loserville.

Douglas se dobrou de dor e Lie e Amy correram para ajuda-lo, Agatha e Celine ficaram bem do lado delas enquanto os outros quebravam a cabeça para achar a salvação. Ninguém esperava ouvir o grito de Douglas, mas não era de dor, mas sim de raiva.

-Será que alguém consegue me tirar logo daqui, antes que aquela doida queira cortar mais algum pedaço de mim? – ele se virou para Celine. – sabia que é assim que ela conseguiu todos esses ingredientes? – ele apontou para os frascos. – são todos os seus ex-namorados!

Pela primeira vez na vida Celine ficou genuinamente chocada. Claro que ela estranhava o fato de nunca reencontrar seus exs, mas mesmo assim. Nunca tinha imaginado que Clara seria capaz de tamanha monstruosidade.

Douglas se dobrou mais uma vez de dor e Jean se ofereceu para tirá-lo dali, claro que Lie foi junto. Celine teve um plano de tirar todos ali enquanto Clara não voltava, cada vampiro carregava duas ou três pessoas para fora dos terrenos da escola e gritar por ajuda, mas antes que ele fosse posto definitivamente em prática Dylan teve uma ideia.

-E se Clara se transformasse em uma estátua? – ele perguntou ingenuamente.

-Como assim? – Celine perguntou visivelmente interessada.

-Bem... a Cornélia podia dar uma olhada nela e ela virava estátua. O efeito não é permanente, mas daria tempo da gente fugir e chamar as autoridades.

Todos ficaram tão surpresos que Dylan ficou até ofendido.

-Eu tenho boas ideias! Às vezes...

-Isso é brilhante Dylan! – Celine disse sorrindo. – quem vai buscar a Cornélia?

-Eu! – o lobisomem levantou a mão.

-Eu vou junto! – Agatha e Jéssica disseram.

-Bom. – Celine disse. – Lie e Amy vão levar o Douglas pra longe, Duncan e Jean vem comigo caso o plano do Dylan não funcione, e Jack vai chamar ajuda. Todos de acordo?

Todos gritaram sim e Dylan e as meninas saíram correndo pelos corredores, Jean e Duncan sumiram, assim como Amy, Lie e Douglas. Jack estava a ponto de sair correndo quando Celine o puxou e lhe tascou um beijo, claro que ela levou um choque.

-Me desculpe. – Jack disse quase tendo um ataque de tanta vergonha.

-Não tem problema. Só toma cuidado, tá?

Os dois trocaram um sorriso e Jack saiu correndo. Celine rolou os olhos e foi atrás dos primos, será que um dia ia conseguir beijar o menino que gostava sem levar um choque?

Chegar no refeitório foi fácil, eles chegaram em questões de minutos. Dylan demorou uns instantes para achar Cornélia naquele monte de monstros desmaiados. A pegou no colo com cuidado e eles foram andando pelos corredores, não sabiam onde Clara estava. Era muito improvável que estivesse no quarto, afinal não tinha mais ninguém ali. Clara devia estar zanzando pelos corredores igual a eles. Agora eles contavam com a sorte.

-Tirando o fato de que tem uma bruxa louca atrás da gente e que um dos meus melhores amigos foi brutalmente sequelado eu até que estou feliz.

-Por quê? – Agatha perguntou seriamente preocupada com o estado mental do lobisomem.

-Quando eu teria a chance de ficar perto de três meninas lindas ao mesmo tempo? – Agatha e Jéssica fuzilaram Dylan com os olhos e ele fez uma careta arrependida. – qualé gente, foi só pra descontrair.

Jéssica bufou e saiu batendo os pés. Dylan e Agatha estranharam e Cornélia foi entregue à súcubo enquanto Dylan ia atrás de Jéssica.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou quando conseguiu alcançá-la.

-Tem uma bruxa doida tentando me matar, como você acha que eu estou? – Jéssica respondeu quase rosnando.

-Fala sério, Jess! – Dylan a segurou pelos ombros, a obrigando parar e a olhar para ele.

Ela bufou e cruzou os braços, agora quando ela parava pra pensar, não tinha hora melhor de falar com Dylan. Ela ia morrer mesmo!

-Dylan. – ela disse séria. – eu vou te perguntar uma coisa e eu quero que você seja sincero. Tá?

-Manda. – ele disse como se estivesse disposto a testar um colete de balas.

-Você gosta de mim?

-Claro que eu gosto-

-Não. Você gosta _gosta_ de mim?

Dylan demorou uns segundos para entender, mas aí a ficha caiu.

-Gosto. – ele disse.

Foi aí que Jéssica teve um chilique.

-Então por que, diabos, você fica dando em cima de todas as meninas que aparecem?

Com essa ele teve que rir, o que piorou o chilique de Jéssica.

-Isso é só brincadeira. – ele explicou antes que os remendos de Jéssica se soltassem. – quando eu gosto_ gosto_ de uma menina eu tento ser amigo dela primeiro. Você devia saber a diferença.

-Como é que eu ia saber? Você também não dá nenhuma pista-

Dylan a beijou e ela se calou. Agatha os interrompeu carregando precariamente Cornélia.

-Isso é hora? – ela perguntou sem acreditar.

-É agora ou nunca, gata. – Dylan disse com um braço ao redor do ombro de Jéssica.

-Que bonitinho. – Clara disse atrás deles.

Eles olharam e lá estava: uma bruxa flutuante com sérios problemas mentais. Agatha tentou tirar os óculos de Cornélia, mas acabou se atrapalhando e as duas caíram no chão. Dylan ficou na frente de Jéssica, mas não adiantou muito já que em um estalar de dedos todos estavam presos nas paredes, menos Cornélia.

-Onde estávamos? – Clara perguntou segurando uma colher imensa cheia de veneno. – ah é! Diga A.

-Espera um momentinho aí! – Dylan gritou. – eu até que não ligo muito se você matar a minha namorada, mas eu quero saber por quê.

-Sério? – Clara, Jéssica e Agatha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo sem acreditarem no que tinham acabado de ouvir, não necessariamente na mesma parte da frase.

-Sério.

Clara ficou meio desconfiada, mas agora que tinha notado, nunca ninguém tinha mostrado o mínimo de curiosidade sobre o seu ódio pelos frankensteins . talvez ela nunca mais tivesse a chance de desabafar. Então ela começou a falar.

Pelo visto seu pai era um bruxo excêntrico que era muito criticado por fazer experiências com mortos vivos, em especial frankensteins, até um dia eles se revoltarem e matarem o pai de Clara. Então desde aquele dia Clara odiava qualquer coisa que se parecia com um frankenstein.

Ela levou exatamente duas horas para falar aquela história e quando terminou foi quando Cornélia finalmente acordou.

-Tira os óculos Cornélia! – Dylan gritou quase a beira do desespero.

-O quê? – a górgona perguntou quase sem acreditar.

-Faz a Clara virar pedra! – Agatha gritou. – rápido!

-A gente! Só porque a gente não gosta dela não é desculpa para-

-Ela quer matar a Jéssica e o Jack! – Dylan disse.

Clara engoliu em seco e Cornélia ficou tão brava e as cobras do seu cabelo não pararam se sibilar. Cornélia tirou os óculos e todos fecharam os olhos. Clara foi derrubada por Duncan e foi obrigada a abrir os olhos.

Sua última visão foi o olhos verde de Cornélia, e Clara virou uma estátua. Dylan, Agatha e Jéssica caíram pesadamente no chão e Dylan perguntou:

-Podemos abrir os olhos agora?

-Podem. – Cornélia disse colocando os óculos de volta.

Celine apareceu com um homem alto e magro, usava uma capa enorme e tinha uma barba tão longa que batia no chão. Atrás deles estavam Amy, Lie e Douglas. Aquele homem era o primeiro e único Ludovico Eberão, a figura mais poderosa de todo o mundo mágico. E ele começou a falar:

-Eu, Ludovico, decreto a expulsão imediata da aluna Clara del Mont e seu desligamento com a Sociedade de Magia. Também a acuso de praticas hediondas e assassinato, sequestro, roubo e agreçao do pior grau. Também a condeno a três mil anos na prisão de baixo, a prisão feita para o pior tipo de criatura mágica.

Dito isso ele estalou os dedos e a estátua de Clara sumiu no ar. Agatha ficou de frente para Ludovico e perguntou:

-O meu primo vai ficar bem?

-Se acalme, minha jovem. Douglas ficará bem, só precisa de energia vital e suas feridas cicatrizarão em um segundo.

-Não vou conseguir voar de novo, não é? – Douglas perguntou derrotado.

-Infelizmente não. – Ludovico respondeu genuinamente triste. – sinto muito.

Umas duas lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Douglas e Celine lhe ofereceu a mão. Aquilo simplesmente quebrou o coração de Lie, mas não tinha nada que ela pudesse fazer. Douglas precisava de energia vital, e em uma quantidade que seria fatal para qualquer outra companheira. A única que podia ajudar o íncubo era Celine.

A escola foi acordando aos poucos, mas Cornélia consegui terminar o seu encontro com Angus. Dylan e Jéssica tiveram um momento só para eles e até Jean e Duncan tiveram uma atenção especial de certas primas súcubos (*Amy e Agatha, pra quem não descobriu). Jack só chegou de noite trazendo com ele uma frota de bruxos, eles estariam guardando a escola até toda a ameaça que Clara tinha deixado estivesse bem longe dali.

Mas imagine como Jack se sentiu quando Lie contou onde Celine estava. Nem mesmo a parabenização do diretor e de sua esposa foram o bastante para alegrá-lo depois daquilo.

Lie estava na biblioteca quando Douglas apareceu, estava lindo como sempre e ela ficou realmente feliz quando viu que as costas já não sangravam mais.

-Você está melhor? – ela perguntou fechando o livro que estava lendo.

-Muito, obrigado. – os dois trocaram um sorriso e Douglas olhou o livro curioso. – o que você está lendo.

-Não é nada não.

Douglas pegou o livro e abriu na marcação, ele ficou muito surpreso quando viu que o capítulo era sobre criação de asas a partir de magia. Será que Lie estava tentando fazer o que ele pensava?

-Você está tentando me dar asas? – ele perguntou vendo Lie com diferentes olhos.

-É... sabe? Eu queria fazer uma surpresa e tal.

Douglas a beijou e Lie nunca ficou tão feliz.

-Obrigado Lie. – Douglas disse.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso e se beijaram de novo.

Jack estava sentado no refeitório sozinho, todos os outros estavam em outro lugar, Cornélia estava com Angus, Amy estava com Jean, Agatha estava com Dunca, Lie estava com Douglas e por aí ia. O fato era que ele estava sozinho, e não parecia muito feliz.

-O que foi? – Celine perguntou enquanto se sentava do lado dele.

-Lie me contou o que você estava fazendo para ajudar Douglas.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo e Celine disse:

-Não foi traição, Jack. Eu estava salvando ele, e eu-

Ela se calou quando Jack a beijou, mas não foi o beijo em si que a surpreendeu, mas o fato de não ter levado nenhum choquezinho sequer.

-Às vezes eu acho que você fala demais. – Jack disse se separando dela.

-Mas pelo menos você achou um ótimo jeito de me fazer calar a boca.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso e Celine o puxou para mais um beijo.

**_FIM_**

**E vocês pensaram que eu nunca ia terminar! É só que aconteceu muita coisa e eu não estava com tempo ou com imaginação, mas pelo menos eu terminei! Antes tarde do que nunca, é o que eu sempre digo.**

**Pois é, acabou a história e para aqueles que estiverem interessados eu estou pensando em escrever uma história sobre a Celine, mas não vai ser aqui não, vai ser no outro site. Vai ser num estilo completamente diferente, muito mais maduro e sério, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal. Então pra quem quiser eu coloco o link quando eu postar.**

**Espero que tinham gostado e que comentem!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oi gente, eu não vou postar a história da Celine.**

**É uma história bem longa que começou lá no outro site, onde uma menina chamada **_**Lily La Luna **_**adorou as minhas histórias e me propôs uma parceria. Ela meio que apadrinhou a Celine e Cia e praticamente me implorou pra poder escrever a história dela, então é ela que vai escrever.**

**Eu sei que tudo parece muito estranho, mas ela me mandou o primeiro capítulo e eu simplesmente adorei! E tenho certeza de que vocês também vão adorar, sério.**

**Pra quem quiser ler ela já postou e aqui está o link: s/3065658/1/Noivos**

**Leiam e comentem a história dela, porque tá muito boa.**

**PS: se não aparecer o link (porque esse site é muito doido e come as palavras) é só me perguntar numa PM ou ir no meu profile do outro site que vai estar nos favoritos.**


End file.
